Dragon Flowers
by blackvelvet-smile
Summary: Collection of shorts about Hiei and Botan. Contains cannon, head cannon and AU's.


Hello these two have invaded my brain and it's all I can think about. No wonder I can't work on my own projects right now.  
I'm going to work on this as much as I can adding things at least twice a week until I'm fresh out of ideas or burned out from work. It will contain AU's, cannon and head cannon so open minds are always welcome. :D

Happy reading!

* * *

**Soul**

He'd always been restless. There was no avoiding it. He'd been born that way. Since his first memories filled with hatred and brutality, his feet were set to wander. Even when he was bound to the foolish human world under Spirit World watch he never staid anywhere too long.

The detective and his team of course assumed he'd slept somewhere. He did of course but never for more than a few hours, then he'd wake up and move along. The life he'd lead before made sure he was constantly on the move, to not only avoid trouble but other beings in general. Nobody could find you if you were never in the same place for too long.

Never had anyone actively come looking for him and found him accept for Kurama. So how strange was it when the ferry girl found him in the woods outside of Genki's temple that day. The normally noisy woman was casually walking along through the trees, weaving this way and that growing closer to him. He was positive she didn't know where he exactly was but the woman had stopped at the base of the tree he'd been relaxing in. Sitting on one of its many roots, she wiggled a little, attempting to make herself comfortable. She pulled a book from her sleeve and began to read aloud.

Hiei realized that humans called this poetry, he called it pointless. But still he found himself staying, listening to her. She read a few lines and would pause as if thinking about their significance then continue on. She stopped once she got to the end, sighing and closing the book. "I think this was actually a song, I've heard it before." Without warning she started humming then sang aloud, "In this magic hour between the dark and the dawn, In the space between the silence and the song, suddenly the mystery is clear, that love is only letting go of fear." Her voice wasn't grating when she sang, instead it was calm and smooth. For the briefest of moments he found himself enjoying it.

She'd stopped and when he looked back down at her he realized she was gazing up at him, the smallest of smiles on her face. The urge to run rose in him, he wanted to snort with indifference and vanish but found himself rooted to the spot. There was a feeling of, contentment, when he looked into her eyes. How they crinkled around the edges when she smiled.

He'd always been restless, a wandering soul, there was nothing in the material worlds that could hold him down. So then, why it was when she turned her gaze upon him, and smiled like she was doing now, did he finally feel so at peace?

**Time**

"You're late again," she scolded, hands on her hips while her foot tapped in mock irritation. "I swear what's the point of being so fast if you're always late?"

He followed behind her not making even a sound as they walked through the Temple grounds. It was well past sunset and he'd been watching everyone from a distance, they all fawned over Yukina brandishing her with wrapped gifts and smiles. Joining them was really one of the last things he'd wanted to do, but he'd made a promise and watching the ferry girl gaze out the window when she thought nobody was looking had grown increasingly annoying.

"Late to your own birthday," she scoffed. "Unbelievable." When his hand slid into hers, warm and comforting Botan knew she couldn't pretend to stay upset forever. "I'm glad you came Hiei."

**Treasure**

"There it is," Botan whispered obnoxiously loud, her voice echoing around the stone chamber. The girl slid behind the rock face just near where the golden chalice sat atop a pedestal. "Now intelligence reports that the floor is pressure sensitive; we're going to have to be fast if we want to…" She turned to look at her companion to find him holding the gold cup in his hand.

Hiei tossed it up in the air a couple times, a very smug smile stretching his lips. The bluette could do nothing but gawp at him.

"You were saying?"

**Reaper**

Blood stained the ground; the wound was a terrible one. Going nearly from shoulder to shoulder, the sticky red liquid pooled under her. There was urgency in the air, hands pressed against the torn flesh. Attempting to stop it at all cost, comforting words spilled just as quickly as the blood did. Lighting exploded over head, shining a spotlight on their shadowed forms. The flash reflecting both pain and sheer terror as one trembling hand grasped her wrist, smearing the sticky red substance over her flesh. Looking down into those scarlet eyes, for the first time, Botan feared death.

**Occult**

She'd always had a penchant for the stranger things in life; being a ferry girl she'd studied many of the symbols and mysticism from the human world. Her favorite was fortune telling, she'd set up a fortune telling booth to make a little money. Donning the bulky robe and habit a few nights a week earned her enough to keep going to karaoke and lunches with the girls. It was a late night in the middle of town, her booth set up in the entrance to the ally just like normal as she waited for tourists and locals to come to her. Her predictions were a little more accurate than most, simply because she was from spirit world; but the people she'd given them to seemed happy enough.

She was surprised when three all too familiar boys stopped at her booth, even more so when they didn't recognize her.

A mischievous grin stretched across the detectives face when he looked at her. "Hey how about we get your fortune read? Ask if she likes you back and all that."

The demon beside him snorted, arms crossing over his chest, "I wouldn't need to ask a stranger advice on something so crude." His eyes fell on her then and Botan couldn't help but see his breath hitch as he recognized her.

"Come on just do it. It's not that bad," Yusuke goaded. "Have her read your fortune."

"Yeah it's not like fortune telling is real," Kuwabara replied.

They were making fun of Hiei no doubt. But Yusuke reached out and dropped a fist full of yen on the table. Her amethyst eyes regarded him curiously, "Just read my friends fortune."

Nodding her head she took out the deck of tarot cards and fanned them across the table. "Choose three cards," she instructed her eyes looking up at Hiei. His brow drew together in frustration but he reached forward sliding out three different cards from the deck.

Her hands shuffled the rest away quickly to the side arranging them from right to left. She flipped over the first card. "The past is clouded with resentment and confusion, loneliness and regret." She couldn't bear to look up at him in that moment, but her fortune telling rouse demanded that she did. When their eyes met his crimson gaze seemed to want her to burst into flames at any moment.

Glancing back down, the second card flipped and she made eye contact with him once more. This time her amethyst eyes held his gaze firmly as she spoke, "The present, a chance meeting and fated encounter."

Her heart beat louder in her ears while they locked eyes, both Kuwabara and Yusuke had fallen away from them both. She could hear them arguing about something and pointing across the street. Her hand drifted over to the third card and before she could flip it his hand reached out holding her at the wrist. Time seemed to stop for the two of them as he held her firmly but gently. A smug smile tugged at the edge of his mouth, "Best to leave the future unknown, don't you agree ferry girl?"


End file.
